Slade's Funeral
by BartWLewis
Summary: Those who know Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke best tell all at his funeral.


Slade's Funeral

(DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN SLADE, OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER OR EVENTS.)

It's a peaceful morning as a lone figure walks up to the top of a hill overlooking a funeral, the funeral of Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator. The figure watch as the guests arrived to pay their last respects, the first to arrive was Joseph 'Jericho' Wilson and his fiancé Kole Weathers. Ten minutes later the second couple arrived Garfield 'Beast' Logan and his very pregnant wife Rose 'Ravager' Logan who both work in the government espionage/mercenary business. Five minutes later the final of the guests arrived the final one being the assassin Deadshot and the other the priest performing the ceremony. As the priest walks up to the coffin, he motions for everyone to settle down to officially start the memorial service.

"Slade not being a man of faith didn't want to have a religious ceremony, so instead of prayers and scriptures. We'll just have couple people who knew or had a memorial experience with him can come up and say a few words about the man known as Deathstroke."

As the priest walks off to sit down the crowd look at each other to see who will go up to speak first, Floyd Lawton better known as Deadshot stands and walks over to the coffin to begin talking. Before Deadshot starts talking he looks directly at Jericho and Rose.

"In our line of work you don't have the luxury of friends or people that you can really count on, but some how we became friends. The only things that Slade would talk about were his children Grant, Joey, and Rose. We drank together to the memory of Grant when he died, he praised Joey when he joined the Titans and went his own way in life even if it out them on different side of the board, or Rose when she decided to follow in his footsteps and become the Ravager. I've never seen a man more proud of his children than Slade was of his, whether they knew it or not."

Floyd gave a sad smile and walked over to Jericho before placing a hand on his shoulder offering a comforting smile. While Jericho stands with his fiancé to talk about his father, Floyd then turned to Rose and gives her a comforting hug.

Rose muttered so only Floyd could here "Thank you for coming Uncle Floyd."

"No problem dear, it's the least I can do" Floyd replied to Rose, although Kole interrupts it.

"Hello everybody my name is Kole Weathers and I will do the talking for my fiancé Joey."

Kole silently turns to Jericho looking him in his eyes as if asking if he is ready to begin, he nods and begins to sign.

"When I was little before my mother, brother, or myself learned of my father's mercenaries activities, I was kidnapped by a competitors of my father's by the name of the Jackal. He used me as bait for my father for he knew that he would come and get me at all costs, he was able to save me bu…"

Jericho stops signing mid sentence, unable to finish his hand movements. Jericho drops to his knees not having the strength to stand anymore, shaking from how hard he is crying Kole drops down to her knees and holds her fiancé. The crowd looks on at the scene before them as Kole tries to calms down her fiancé, except for Garfield and Rose who are standing up and walking over to their brother/brother in-law. After a couple minutes of Kole, Garfield and Rose speaking comforting words into Jericho's ear he stands up and starts speaking of fonder memories, with his family standing right beside him.

"When decided to propose to Kole I was nervous so I asked my father for help, but getting in tough with my father turned out to be more difficult than I thought. A couple weeks went by and not a single word from my father so I took Kole out to dinner just a normal dinner nothing fancy, but then my father appears in the restaurant and just starred at me for a couple minutes before he just left, with a envelope on the ground where he stood. After I walked over and picked the envelope up I opened it up and my mother's engagement ring fell out with a note attached. The note simple read 'capre diem' which means seize the day, so right there right then I dropped on one knew and popped the question she accepted and here we are now. All thanks to my father Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator."

Jericho steps back and allows his sister to speak, when Rose steps forward she quickly steps back to sad to speak even something as simple as goodbye. Garfield puts his arm around his wife's shoulder when she starts crying, Garfield steps forward wanting to tell his stories about his father in-law.

.

"When I first became the team leader of Titans North, Slade followed me if only for awhile. He captured me and immediately questioned me on my intentions with his daughter, my wife. I told him that I was in love with her and I only wanted a chance to prove it, Slade released me but warned that his daughter was the light and joy of his life and if I were to harm one hair on her 'precious head' he would… well I can't really say the things he said at a funeral, but you get the picture."

Those in the crowd, who knew Slade well enough to know what he most likely said to the green merc, chuckled. Garfield continues to speak with a new fire in his eyes.

"I owe Slade so much for when my family cast me aside he accepted me, whenever I was out on patrol, on a job or simply unable to be at home I could always count on him to watch over Rose in her pregnancy. When being a Titan no longer provided what I required for my family and me Slade was able to get me my first job as a mercenary. So Rose and I have decided to honor him by naming our first child after him, Slade Mark Logan."

With that the four go to find their seats while the priest walks up to the coffin to ask for a moment of silence before the coffin is lowered into the ground, after the moment of silence bagpipes play Amazing Grace as Slade's coffin is lowered into it's final resting place. Slowly everybody watched as the coffin fell out of sight, and then as the cemetery workers filled in the hole with dirt, as the final piece of dirt was compacted into the hole guests started to leave; Deadshot had a contract in Germany that needed taking care of, the priest a wedding to provide over across town, and others didn't feel like staying except for the Logan, and Wilson families. When the cemetery workers finished their work they left the remaining four mourners wondering just who exactly killed their father/father in-law? As if the universe heard their questions a familiar thief appears to answer said question.

"Well isn't this quite the family reunion" said a mechanical voice from behind the Logan/Wilsons.

They turn around to see none other than Red-X standing right in front of them, Garfield steps protectively in front of his wife ready to stroke if threatened.

"What are you doing her!" all four question the thief.

"I know who killed Slade of course" Red-X taunts them.

"Why should we trust you?" Rose quietly asks the masked man

Red-X slowly pulls his mask off of his head to reveal someone Rose and Jericho know, Grant Wilson their 'dead' brother. Jericho runs while Rose wobbles to their brother hugging and demanding to know how he is still alive, while all three shed tears of joy having finally being fully united. After several minutes of crying and hugging Kole couldn't wait anymore.

"Who killed Slade?" Kole spoke up.

Grant, Jericho, and Rose all stop hugging Grant clears his throat preparing himself to speak, while Jericho returns to Kole and holds her hand while Rose hugs Garfield preparing herself for a answer she really doesn't want to hear.

"Titans North, it wasn't really their fault though. Dad is old and was getting slow, and those kids up north are just plain reckless." Grant pauses to prepare himself to say what he know needs to be said. "They need someone to discipline and train them so something like this doesn't happen again, I've been thinking of quitting this life of crime and do some good with my life for some time now. So basically what I'm saying is I could become their leader, if you could convince them to accept me Garfield."

"I'll see what I can do Grant, but for now why don't we all go get some lunch at a diner or something I'm sure you guys have lots of things to catch up on." Garfield responds to Grant, and suggests to the group.

Everybody positively nods their heads and prepare to leave but look at Slade's gravestone one last time reading the inscription "Slade Wilson the worlds finest mercenary, and a proud soldier." Garfield thinking it is incomplete removes his gloves and uses his claws to carve in "a loving father" he looks at his family seeing happy smiles on their faces before they leave. Jericho signs that he will meet up with them at the car he just needs to do something real quick. As the other are out of ear shot he speaks, by some miracle but still extremely painful Jericho is able to tell his father that he loves him one last time before he leaves to spend time with his family. The lone figure on the hilltop finally leaves but with tears in his eye and not before muttering five words to himself.

"I love you too son."

With that the figure disappears into the world never to be seen or heard from again.

**Adopted from JP-Rider. Also checkout his stories "Beast Boy and the X-Men (Remake)" "Garfield's Roommates" both good Beast Boy stories "Danny Fenton: Soul Reaper" "Rise of Danny Phantom" and "Avenging Titans."**

**Also check out bubbajack stories "Red Eye" and "Edge of a Coin" both are very good BBxHarem stories, lets face it if anybody deserves an harem it's Beast Boy.**


End file.
